INTROVERT
by Hafizsh Ardiansyah
Summary: Summary ada didalam!


_Summary_

 _Para ahli kesehatan mental di Jepang dibuat bingung dengan penyakit aneh "Hikikomori" yang diderita sekitar 1 juta pemuda Jepang. Mereka menderita penyakit aneh ini, selalu menghindari masyarakat dan mengunci diri di kamar tidur._

 _Para pemuda Jepang yang terkena penyakit itu dijuluki sebagai "generasi hilang" atau "pemuda tak terlihat", Hikikomori._

 _Naruto Namikaze, warga Jepang yang sekarang berusia 17 tahun, sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh masa remajanya dengan mengunci diri di kamar tidur. Pada siang hari, dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan_ _surfing_ _onIine._ _Kemudian, pada malam harinya membaca novel. Dia hanya sesekali menyelinap keluar kamar untuk_

 _memperoleh makanan._

 _Oleh karena itu ia didiagnosa oleh masyarakat terkena gangguan mental atau depresi. Tapi benarkah semua itu?_

 **.**

.

.

 **INTROVET**

Disclaimer **: MK & II**

Genre's **: Drama, Friendship and …**

Rated **: T**

Warning **: POV!NARU, Gj, Hikikomori, dsb.**

 **AN :** maaf kalau aneh! Akun lama ( Hafizsh ardiansya) lupa kata sandi jadi saya buat akun baru untuk publish fic pertama ini. Dan fic ini hanya akan fokus pada Naruto dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya. disisni akan pakai full pov Naru. Sampaikan saja jika ada yang aneh. Jangan sungkan!

.

.

.

Bab 1 : Perkenalan dan kelas sosial.

Diawal musim semi usiaku tepat 17 tahun. Itu adalah saat dimana Aku disebut anak gangguan jiwa oleh ibuku. Mungkin karena Aku yang jarang sekali keluar rumah dan menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang ada di dalam kamar. Membaca novel yang sama berulang kali, menonton tv, menjelajah dunia maya dan memainkan banyak game adalah makanan pokok ku setiap hari.

Apalagi jika Aku mengetahui bahwa salah satu novel yang kesuka telah keluar, sungguh rasanya seperti Aku ingin terbang dan berteriak dipadang rumput dengan keras karena terlalu senang.

Berbaring ditempat tidur dengan membaca sebuah kisah mimpi yang menghanyutkan adalah sebuah kegiatan yang kusuka. Namun seperti sebuah petuah bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang abadi didunia ini, Aku merasa seperti dipandang sebagai anak gangguan jiwa. Kegiatanku hancur seiring dengan teori tidak berdasar yang ditunjukkan masyarakat olehku.

Banyak yang menganggapku terkena gangguan jiwa karena Aku yang tak jarang bergaul, pendiam dan sangat tertutup. Bahkan Ibuku sendiripun juga setuju dengan hal itu. Namun Aku menolak keras semua itu, bujukan Ibuku untukku berobat kutolak dengan kukuh.

"bu, aku tidak sakit Ibu!" Aku berseru pada Ibuku jika Aku tidak sakit, tidak juga mengalami gangguan jiwa seperti banyak orang egative. Namun seperti pemikiran Ibu, ia justru terlihat tidak perduli sama sekali akan rajukanku.

"Ibu tidak bilang kamu sakit Naruto! Ibu hanya ingin kamu mengunjungi kelas sosial!"

Aku melebarkan kedua kelopak mata ketika Ibu ingin aku memasuki kelas sosial. "ayolah bu, Aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin berada disini melakukan aktivitasku."

Ibu menghela napas,"Itu bukan aktivitas Naruto tapi passivitas! Yang kamu lakukan hanyalah berbaring dikamar sembari menonton tv, bermain game dan membaca terus seharian penuh"

Aku bersengut tak suka ketika aktivitas yang kusuka seperti diledek oleh Ibu. "kalau begitu berikan aku sebungkus rokok dan sebotol whiskey bu! Aku akan menjadi anak yang seperti Ibu inginkan, menjadi remaja pada umumnya saat ini!"

"maksud Ibu tidak seperti itu juga Naruto!" sanggah Ibu.

"kalau kamu anak Ibu, maka pergilah ke kelas sosial. Dan tidak ada penolakan!" lanjut Ibu sebelum aku menyahut lagi. Dan ucapan Ibu cukup membuatku merasa terdiam.

Siapa juga yang ingin pergi ke kelas sosial. Kelas yang berisi dukungan sosial yang semua anggotnya adalah orang egative dan anak depresi. Dan tak luputpun terselip beberapa anggota yang merupakan seorang motivator.

Aku tahu semuanya!

Semua pengetahuan itu tak berasal dari buku ataupun dari situs egative yang sering kujelajah. Melainkan dari satu-satunya teman dekatku yang kupunya. Ia selalau bercerita mengenai kelas sosial padaku hingga lama sekali, bahkan aku saja sampai tertidur secara tidak sengaja.

Kelas yang dimulai setiap hari minggu pukul 8 pagi dan berakhir kapanpun kami mau. Tapi biasanya kelas akan selesai ketika jam sudah tepat menunjukkan angka 4 sore.

Untuk pengawalan kami akan duduk melingkar dibawah pohon rindang yang terletak ditaman kota. Tempatnya cukup sepi, namun sangat memuakkan karena aku harus menghabiskan waktuku berada disini.

Semua yang ada disini tak lebih dari 10 orang. Temasuk satu-satunya temanku, Issei.

Acarapun dimulai dengan sebuah cerita inspiratif yang dibacakan oleh salah satu gadis bersurai merah yang merupakan pemimpin dari kelas ini. Ia mengatakan jika kesuksesan berasal dari kerja keras, kemauan dan teman. Teman yang akan selalu membantu masalah, memberikan nasihat-nasihatnya serta gurauan kaku miliknya.

Semua tertawa ketika mendengar sedikit hal lucu, namun aku tidak sama sekali.

Lalu kami memperkenalkan diri: Nama. Usia. Dan masalah yang menimpa kami. Naruto. 17 tahun. Semua berawal ketika orang-orang menganggapku depresi ataupun mengalami gangguan jiwa karena mungkin aku yang sangat jarang keluar rumah. Padahal, aku tidak seperti yang dibayangkan!, ucapku ketika giliranku telah tiba. Banyak yang menyimak introduce ku. Mungkin karena aku adalah member baru dan terbukti benar ketika mereka membicarakanku dan sesekali tersenyum.

Akupun tersenyum, bukan senyum asli namun senyum biasa yang kupasang hanya agar tampak luwes dimata mereka.

Saat semua sudah dapat giliran, Issei selalu bertanya jika ada seseorang yang ingin berbagi. Lalu dimulailah lingkaran unjuk dukungan: semua orang bicara tentang perjuangan dan pertarungan dan kemenangan yang sudah mereka raih.

Aku hanya mendengar dan menyimak serta berharap ini semua cepat berakhir.

Dan setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya Aku bisa membebaskan diri lagi dari sangkar kelas sosial ini. Pertemuan minggu pertama ini telah selesai dan berlanjut pada pertemuan berikutnya. Berikutnya. Dan berikutnya yang telah tepat satu bulan Aku berada di kelas sosial.

Semenjak satu bulan ini Aku tahu apa itu pengelompokan. Bergabung dengan ekosistem kelas sosial membuatku paham karakter dari anggota kelompok kelas sosial.

Dari semuanya yang paling baik dan kuingat adalah Asia. Gadis bersurai pirang yang didapat dari gen ayahnya yang berasal dari amerika. Sedikit dan tak banyak yang kutahu Asia adalah gadis pendiam yang jarang berbicara. Mungkin saja dia lebih aktif bermonolog dalam hati ketimbang dialog aktif dengan orang lain, ya seperti kepribadiankupun juga seperti itu.

Jika dilihat mungkin akan tampak sangat jelas bila aku memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Asia. Sedikit bercerita tentangku, aku adalah anak dari keturunan silang. Ibuku adalah orang asli jepang tepatnya di kota egat. Sementara Ayahku adalah orang Amerika latin. Jadi seperti inilah aku, berkulit putih seperti Ibuku, bermata biru safir mirip Ayah dan bersurai pirang layaknya warna rambut Ayah.

Namun meski secara fisik terlihat jika aku sangatlah mirip dengan Ayah dan Ibu, secara jiwa maupun sifat tak ada yang terlihat setitikpun yang menurun padaku. Ibu cerewet sedangkan Aku tidak. Ayah yang tegas dan aku tidak. Ayah dan ibu adalah orang yang supel sementara Aku cenderung menyukai hal yang berbau ketenangan.

Apa karena zodiakku adalah Aries? Banyak yang mengatakan jika egati aries cenderung pendiam.

Tapi apapun itu hanyalah sebuah tebakan yang berbalut bumbu fakta secara tidak sengaja. Dan hal seperti itu bukanlah teori yang harus Aku percayai.

Kembali keawal, jika sudah sebulan ini Aku berada di kelas sosial karena tekanan dari Ibuku yang acap kali meneror ku dengan dalih mematikan listrik agar Aku tak dapat menonton sama sekali acara favoritku, Doraemon. Oleh karena itu Aku ikhlas tak iklhas harus tetap kuikhlaskan menghabiskan waktu minggu berhargaku hanya untuk duduk dibawah pohon sakura diiringi dengan sebuah cerita yang bermakna inspiratif.

Terasa membosankan bukan!

Apalagi jika disepanjang cerita aku harus dijadikan objek tatapan tak suka oleh salah satu anggota kelompok. Jika aku tak salah ia bernama Kiba.

Seorang remaja tampan yang menyimpan rasa akan kegelapan didalam hatinya, dan itu sangat tampak terlihat jelas ketika kiba menatapku benci. Sebenarnya apa salahku.

Dari yang kutahu Kiba adalah orang yang juga pendiam dan seorang yang sangat dingin terhadap orang lain. Oleh karena itu ia selalu dijauhi oleh teman-temannya dan berakhir di sini karena sifatnya itu.

Meski selalu risih jika bertatapan dengan kiba, setidaknya aku dapat menghibur diri untuk tertidur sejenak agar tak selalu mendapat hadiah mata dari kiba.

Seperti yang kutahu, ada seseorang yang lebih kutakutkan ketimbang lirikan tajam Kiba padaku. Ketakutan itu berasal hanya dari senyum 'manis'. Senyum manis yang penuh akan sejuta misteri yang seakan menyembunyikan jati diri rapat-rapat. Apalagi dengan dibarengi seringai mata sadisnya. Sungguh saat itu juga ketika Aku pertama kali mengenalnya aku seakan ingin kabur jauh dari situ.

Dia bernama Akeno. Gadis yang merupakan salah satu anak dari pengurus kuil di Osaka. Mungkin banyak yang menganggapnya jika Akeno adalah gadis suci. Namun nyatanya ia adalah gadis tersadis yang pernah Aku temui sejauh ini. Mungkin karena latar belakang cerita gelap yang mendasari kematian ibunya hingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Gadis si senyum palsu yang suka akan hal sadis.

Anggota lain yang kukenal selain mereka berdua yang menurutku menyeramkan adalah Rias. Umm… mungkin hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengenalnya. Meskipun Aku sering dijuluki dengan anak anti sosial tetapi jika soal informasi Rias semua orang pasti akan tahu, termasuk Aku. Dia adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya, begitupun kakaknya yang juga seorang pengusaha sukses. Bisa dikatakan jika keluarga Rias adalah keluarga konglomerat.

Tapi meski ia adalah seorang gadis terpandang, sifatnya tak seperti artis kaya yang ada di dalam sinetron. Sombong, angkuh, arogan dan sebagainya. Rias tidak seperti itu! Dia adalah sosok yang kalem, murah senyum, baik hati dan seorang yang sangat optimis. Tak ayal jika dialah yang mendirikan kelas sosial ini. sebuah kelas yang berisi remaja-remaja spesial dengan permasalahan berbeda yang dihadapi.

Aku tak dapat lagi menjelaskan sebagaimana Rias saat ini. karena ia adalah sosok yang sempurna! Namun, aku juga tak tahu, jika mungkin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya mengenai dibuatnya kelas sosial ini.

Dan bagian terakhir dari anggota kelas sosial adalah seorang anak kecil! Tidak… bukan! Dia bukan anak kecil! Tapi kenapa tubuhnya sangat mungil seperti anak smp semester pertama? Mungkin dia hanya kurang gizi saja mungkin.

Namanya Koneko! Gadis berwujud anak-anak yang ingin sekali Aku mencubit kedua pipinya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Namun sayang, Koneko tak seindah paras yang dimilikinya. Aku merasa jika ia adalah gadis pendiam. Dan tak pernah bicara apapun. Kepada siapapaun. Dan apapaun keadaanya ia tak pernah bicara. Hanya melalui sorot mataya Aku paham jika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Sudah kubilang jika anggota kelas sosial aneh semua!

Aku juga aneh?

Tidak!

Aku tidak aneh! Aku hanya remaja biasa yang suka ketenangan. Dan entah mengapa selalu saja pandangan masyarakat berbau negatif padaku. Padahal Aku tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan mereka. Aku tidak depresi, gangguan jiwa, dan apapun itu. Aku hanya remaja yang lebih suka akan ketenangan rumah yang damai. Namun, masyarakat justru menilaiku lain, mereka menganggapku gila dan depresi! Mungkin mereka lebih menyukai anak yang anarki, pergaulan bebas dan banyak lain yang terasa buruk namun dipandang jantan oleh masyarakat. Sungguh aneh.

Bersambung.

.

.

.

 _Epilog_

Aku membelalak terkejut ketika untaian kalimat itu terdengar menyeramkan ditelingaku. Baru satu bulan ini Aku berada di kelas sosial dan entah apa penyebabnya kami harus mengumpulkan 10 foto selfie dengan para pengunjung Festival Hanami yang akan diadakan esok lusa.

"Aku ingin kita semua mengumpulkan 10 foto selfie dengan para pengunjung Festival Hanami. Anggap saja ini sebagai langkah awal kita untuk membuka komunikasi dengan dunia luar. Ingat! Jika fotonya kurang kalian akan mendapat hukuman!"

Menurutmu bagaimana bisa Aku mengumpulkan sepuluh foto dengan orang yang tak kukanal?

Jujur saja ini kali pertama Aku akan mengikuti Festival Hanami.

Sial… entah kenapa hidupku menjadi lebih merepotkan sejak Aku bergabung dengan Kelas sosial.

Semoga saja besok Aku dapat mengumpulkan sepuluh foto!


End file.
